


Culture Clash

by threewalls



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-20
Updated: 2005-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, "MST3K - Lost Horizon", Tatari-style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Culture Clash

**Author's Note:**

> Note: includes blatant spoilers (and criticism) for the DVD release of "Lost Horizon". It was, very much, a film of its time.

"It's weirdly-- Christian. 'Pure Land' Buddhists could have founded a city like that at least 1000 years earlier." Watari turned to Tatsumi. "Do you think Father Perrault killed all the Buddhists to become the High Lama?"

"I think you're expecting too much from a film so old that it has pieces missing." Tatsumi was still rankled by the discovery that sections of dialogue were set to production stills, rather than action. Unfortunately, they'd picked it up as part of a two-for-one deal, so he doubted he would be able to request any refund.

"That would explain the sets stolen from Original Series Star Trek-- and the blatant racism, wouldn't it?"

Watari stretched his arms above his head before letting one fall casually across Tatsumi's shoulders. Tatsumi's lips were salty from the popcorn.

The film continued behind them. A woman disintegrated, a man ran off a cliff and another was lost in a blizzard.

"You're blond," Tatsumi said, fingers still entwined in Watari's hair. "I'm sure you'd get a piano. I'd be the one spending eternity ensuring the pipes didn't block up."

Watari shook his head, grinning, before leaning back in towards Tatsumi. "I'd be the one who designed the hologram."


End file.
